


Er fand den Engel in ihm {German}

by Snazzy_Snowy_Snake



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-12 18:04:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13552710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snazzy_Snowy_Snake/pseuds/Snazzy_Snowy_Snake
Summary: {There will be an English version soon!!!}Man schreibt das Jahr 1987 und Arthur Kirkland, ein 23-jähriger Engländer, zieht nach New York um sein Glück als Journalist in der Redaktion der "New York Times"- Zeitung zu versuchen. Jedoch gibt es einige Dinge die ihm schwer auf dem Rücken liegen, wie zum Beispiel sein jüngerer Nachbar, Alfred F. Jones, seine furchtbare Angewohnheit zu rauchen und sein Geheimnis, welches niemand erfahren sollte."Um alles noch schlimmer zu machen als es ohne hin schon war, musste er Alfred begegnen, welcher drauf und dran war, sein kleines, zerbrechliches Herz aus Eis zu stehlen, obwohl er es wahrscheinlich nicht einmal wollte, trieb den Briten in die pure Verzweiflung. Arthur hasste sich über alles in diesem Moment, er raufte sich die Haare als er schluchzte und weinte."





	1. Part 1

Arthur Kirkland, ein 23-jähriger englischer Journalist, zog 1987 in die Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika, nach New York. Er erwartete sich dort ein besseres Leben und eine bessere Berufskarriere. Arthur ließ alles hinter sich, nur um in einem anderen Land neu anfangen zu können, niemand kannte ihn, den mysteriösen Ausländer mit Britischem Akzent, goldenen Haaren, welche immer durcheinander waren, obwohl er sich sehr darum bemühte sie glatt zu kämmen, und Smaragdgrünen Augen, welche einen unglaublichen Charm und Gelassenheit ausstrahlten. Sein Gesicht war perfekt proportioniert, seine blasse Haut deutete ebenfalls auf seine Herkunft hin, das einzige was störte, gar irritierte waren seine buschigen, fast schwarzen Augenbrauen. Kein Bart zierte sein Gesicht, seine zart rosa, dünnen Lippen, traten somit mehr in den Vordergrund und es gab seinem Gesicht den letzten Schliff. Arthur war ein Mann durchschnittlicher Größe, welcher sich immer ordentlich anzog, was bedeutete, dass man ihn meistens in einem Anzug oder Hemd mit Sakko darüber antraf. Im Grunde sah er aus wie ein Engel, welcher von Gott selbst geformt wurde.

Seit einigen Wochen arbeitete er in der Redaktion der „New York Times“ Zeitung und er liebte es über alles dort zu arbeiten. Der Flair von New York zog ihn in seinen Bann, obwohl er das ruhige, höfliche aus seinem Heimatland vermisste. Andererseits, war er froh, dass es in New York nicht zu viel regnete wie in London, wobei er jedoch immer mit einem Regenschirm durch die Stadt ging. Es war eine alte Gewohnheit von dem eigentlich verschlossenen Mann, welche er nicht ablegen wollte, ebenfalls wie seinen 5 Uhr Tee.  
Der Engländer wirkte auf seine Arbeitskollegen wie ein mürrischer, trotziger Zyniker, mit einem großen, unverschämten Mundwerk. Was im Prinzip auch stimmte, obwohl er recht nett sein konnte, sobald man ihn näher kannte. Sein Charakter hatte natürlich nicht nur negative Seiten, sondern auch gute, wie zum Beispiel seine Höflichkeit gegenüber fremden Leuten, sein Drang zu helfen, wenn es ernst wurde und sein eigentlich gutes Herz, welches man nur auftauen musste.

Arthur ging langsam die 5th Avenue hinunter, in der rechten Hand seine schwarze Ledertasche mit silbernen Schnallen und in der linken Hand seine Zigarette, an welcher er gerade zog. Sein müder Blick schweifte über die Menschenmassen, welche ihm nicht im Geringsten störte, jedoch erstaunte es ihn, dass um diese Uhrzeit die Straßen immer noch so belebt waren. Er bog in eine Seitengasse ab, zog ein letztes Mal an seiner Zigarette und ließ sie auf den Boden fallen, trat mit einem seiner teuren, schwarzen Lederschuhen darauf um sie auszulöschen. Er lebte alleine in einem kleinen Apartment in einer Seitengasse der 5th Avenue, hatte jedoch einen wunderbaren Ausblick auf die Straße, auf die Menschen und das Geschehen. In seinen Augen was New York eine sehr beschäftigte Stadt, und er liebte alles daran, denn in einem äußeren Viertel von London passierte nicht wirklich viel, seiner Meinung nach.

Arthur holte seinen Schlüssel für die Eingangstür aus seiner Hosentasche heraus, doch als der Linkshänder sie aufsperrte, stürmte sein jüngerer Nachbar zu ihm, welcher die Hände voll mit Einkaufstüten hatte. „Warte! Halten Sie mir bitte die Tür auf!“ sagte er eilig, seine himmelblaue Augen sahen so aus als würden sie vor Freude leuchten, sein Gesicht war mit einem lieblichen Lächeln geziert und sein Gesicht wurde größten Teils von seinen dunkel blonden Haaren verdeckt. Er trug eine viereckige Brille, welche sehr modern für diesmalige Zeiten aussah, eine braune Bomber Jacke, mit einem schwarzen Fellkragen, welche so aussah, als hätte jemand sie im Zweiten Weltkrieg getragen; alt, abgenutzt, mit einem weißen Flieger auf dem Ärmel. Der Amerikaner war größer als der Engländer, und ebenfalls etwas dicker als er. Arthur konnte ihn noch nicht richtig einschätzen, aber es sah im Großen und Ganzen aus wie ein energiegeladener, fröhlicher junger Mann.

Der Ausländer starrte den Mann von sich gegenüber für ein paar Sekunden an, bevor er schnell nickte und somit aus seiner Trance viel. Er wusste nicht warum sein Herz auf einmal zu rasen begann, und er wollte es zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht wissen. „Natürlich“, murmelte Arthur und hielt dem anderen die Tür auf, welcher sofort eintrat. „Danke! Sie sind mein neuer Nachbar, richtig? Ich bin Alfred! Alfred F. Jones! Und Sie?“ fragte er fröhlich, worauf der andere nur schmunzeln konnte. „Arthur. Arthur Kirkland. Schön sie kennen zu lernen“ sagte er und begann mit ihm die Stiegen zu deren Apartments hinauf zu gehen. „Oh! Sie können ruhig „du“ zu mir sagen, ich mag das formelle nicht so gerne“, erklärte er, worauf der andere nur nickte, und ihm eine der Tüten mit Lebensmitteln abnahm. „Ich darf doch?“


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthurs Geheimnis wird Preisgegeben & sie gehen zu einem Pub.

Alfred lachte und nickte, bedankte sich dann nochmals und stoppte vor seiner Tür, holte seinen Schlüssel mit ein paar kleinen Schwierigkeiten aus seiner Jackentasche, auf welchem viele verschiedene, bunte Anhänger hingen. Arthur betrachtete sie und lachte etwas in sich hinein als er bemerkte, dass alle aus New York stammten. „Arthur? Möchtest du einmal etwas zusammen trinken gehen? Du weißt... damit wir uns besser kennenlernen können“, schlug er mit einem Lächeln vor als er die Wohnungstür endlich aufsperrte. Es überraschte den neuen Nachbarn sehr, dass er auf einmal von Alfred zum trinken eingeladen wurde, da der Amerikaner noch nie zu vor mit ihm geredet hatte, doch er würde nicht nein sagen, ohne überhaupt nach zu denken, willigte er ein und schlug vor, dass sie doch heute in einen Pub gehen könnten.

Der jüngere Mann stellte seine Einkäufe ab und nahm die Tüte welche Arthur trug während er nickte. Nach ein paar Minuten ging auch Arthur in seine Wohnung, stellte seine Tasche ab, zog sein Sakko aus, lockerte seine schwarze Krawatte und schlüpfte aus seinen Schuhen. In seiner Wohnung wurde er mit der bekannten Stille begrüßt, welche ihn schon in England heimsuchte, doch er war mittlerweile schon so daran gewöhnt, dass es ihn nicht mehr störte. Er seufzte tief und schüttelte seinen Kopf langsam, was dachte er sich überhaupt? Warum fühlte er sich so komisch neben Alfred? Warum hatte er eine Gänsehaut bekommen als sie miteinander sprachen? Warum fühlte es sich so an, als ob sein Bauch mit Schmetterlingen gefüllt war? Er sank auf den Boden, zog seine Knie zu seiner Brust, lag seinen Kopf auf seine Knie und schloss seine Augen. 

Arthur hatte ein Geheimnis, ein Geheimnis das keine Erfahren sollte. Ein Geheimnis, für welches er sich selbst hasste. Er war keine normale Person, wie alle anderen, sondern ein Engel. Aber ein gefallener Engel, verbannt aus dem Himmelreich aus dem er eigentlich stammte. Einfach nur auf Grund seines verdammten Benehmens, seinem losen Mundwerk, seiner unbedachten Ausdrucksweise, und er wusste nicht warum er überhaupt noch existierte. In seiner Sicht war er nutzlos; warum war er überhaupt hier? Konnte er mit so einem Geheimnis überhaupt etwas erreichen? Wie eine Familie? Eine Beziehung? Einen Grund weiter zu gehen? Würde er jemals einen Sinn finden, vielleicht eine Aufgabe, eine Bestimmung? Doch er wusste es nicht, und er war fest davon überzeugt, dass er es niemals wissen würde. Golden leuchtende Flügel umhüllten ihn, welche nicht einmal wirklich existierten, jedenfalls nicht materiell. Es war einfach eine Art Licht, welches ein ewiger Teil von ihm war, ein Teil seines Geheimnisses. Er öffnete seine mit Tränen gefüllten Augen, die auf seine Überbleibsel von Flügeln starrten, während die ersten, silbernen Tränen langsam seine Wangen herunterrollten. 

Nach ein paar Stunden, und viel zu vielen Zigaretten, fühlte der ältere Mann sich einiger Maßen besser, somit entschied er, ein heißes Bad zu nehmen und sich dann umzuziehen. Er wusste nicht wann Alfred sich mit ihm treffen wollte und das störte ihn massiv, denn Arthur hasste es keine genauen Pläne zu haben. Er knöpfte langsam sein weißes Hemd auf und ließ es über seine Schultern und Arme gleiten; seine blasse, angenehm weiche, makellose Haut war nun sichtbar, wie auch schmaler Rücken. Seine zart rosa Nippel passten perfekt zu seiner kaum behaarten, nicht gerade muskelbepackten Brust, auf welche er herab sah um seinen Gürtel zu öffnen. Er konnte hören wie das heiße Wasser in seine Badewanne, in seinem kleinen Bad, floss, als er sich komplett auszog.  
Er sah auf seinen Körper hinunter, ein angewiderter Ausdruck lag auf seinem Gesicht als er seinen dünnen, blassen und zerbrechlichen Körper betrachtete. „…Ekelhaft“, murmelte Arthur bevor er in seine Badewanne stieg und dank des heißen Wassers, sich etwas entspannen konnte. Er ließ seine Gedanken kreisen, als er die Augen schloss und seinen Kopf zurücklehnte; der Mann wollte sich immerhin etwas entspannen bevor er wieder mit Alfred redete.

Nachdem er sich abgetrocknet hatte, stand er vor seinem kleinen Schrank und durchsuchte ihn, dabei trug er nur eine Unterhose, sonst nichts. Er summte leise vor sich hin, bis er sich dazu entschied, ein weißes Hemd, eine braune Hose und eine rote Krawatte zu tragen. Nach einigen Minuten war er fertig und er schlüpfte in seine Schuhe und Jacke, es war schon zu warm für einen Mantel geworden; es war schon fast Mitte Frühling. Er ging hinüber zu seinem Nachbarn und klingelte an seiner Türklingel, welche ein schrilles Geräusch von sich gab, auf welches Arthur seine Stirn runzelte. Er mochte es nicht es nicht besonders, wie die Klingel sich anhörte, es tat seinen empfindlichen Ohren weh. Nach wenigen Minuten stand Alfred vor ihm in der Tür, mit einem breiten Grinsen. „Warte kurz, ich bin gleich fertig“, sagte er als er sich die Schuhe band und nach seiner Jacke griff, welche er schon zuvor trug.

Zusammen gingen sie dann in den nächst gelegen Pub in der 5th Avenue, als sie über Gott und die Welt sprachen. Arthur, auf der einen Seite, war nicht besonders fasziniert darüber was der Amerikaner, welcher so selbstsicher und energiegeladen klang, als er über sein Leben redete. Der Brite schaffte es jedoch, den Eindruck zu vermitteln, höchst interessiert zu sein, somit dachte sich der jüngere Mann nichts und redete weiter und weiter, wie ein Wasserfall, bis sie den Pub erreichten und der Gentleman ihm die Tür öffnete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Ich weiß, dass es sehr kurz ist, aber ich habe recht viel Stress mit der Schule;; Ich versuche mehr in meinen Ferien zu schreiben, die genau heute Angefangen haben}


End file.
